Trials and Tribulations
by KristosLilly
Summary: No vampires or other demons. Just good, old-fashioned DRAMA! Now rated Mature because well, Courtney is acting really cuckoo at the moment!
1. Chapter 1

**Trials and Tribulations**

_**A pretty AU Port Charles ensemble story. No vampires or things that go bump in the night. Happy reading!**_

Karen Wexler practically stomped into the Recovery Room and slammed her body down onto a stool at the bar. She was fuming right now but knew she would be hurting a lot more when the anger died down. Her hand still smarted with a tingling sensation as the memory of having slapped Joe across the face not five minutes ago surged to her consciousness. Finding him in bed with a naked Courtney Kanelos on top of him … It bugged the hell out of her. She was so tired of being trampled all over. The worst part was that Courtney and Joe had gone at it in the GH, interns' locker room where just anybody could walk in and witness Karen's humiliation. How could Joe … "How could he?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Karen," Mike Corbin greeted her, throwing a white towel over his beefy shoulder. "What can I get you?"

"A beer," Karen answered without hesitation.

Mike looked at her with wide eyes. "Karen, are you sure –" So he remembered her colorful history, huh? It made sense being that he was Sonny's father but still, she wished people could forget her past. She was trying to and it was difficult without everyone preaching at her about the evils of alcoholic and pill popping…

"Yeah," Karen said. "I'm sure."

Mike looked incredibly indecisive and Karen finally said, "Mike, I appreciate your concern but I'm not sixteen anymore. I am not even going to get drunk. I just need something to take the edge off... If you won't give me a beer, there are plenty of places in town that will."

Mike finally nodded. "At least if you're here, I can watch out for you," he said and moved to pour her some Bud from the tap. He set the mug of beer in front of her and then shaking his head at her, he turned and walked off.

Karen shook her head and started to raise the glass to her lips when she heard footsteps approaching. Soon a hand was reaching for the mug as a male voice said, "Karen, you don't want to go there."

XoXoXo

Meanwhile, across town at her place, Eve had just taken a pregnancy test and was shocked to read what it said. She was pregnant! Okay, yes, she had suspected as much – she was a doctor after all – but getting confirmation … It blew her mind. She wasn't ready for kids and was especially not ready to have them with him of all people.

XoXoXo

"Karen, you don't –" Joe started to say again but broke off as Karen glared at him. She swatted at his hand, reaching for her beer mug.

"Give it to me!" Karen said in as even a voice as she could manage while feeling so angry.

"No way. You came so far with your sobriety to throw it all away now. It's not worth it."

"You mean you're not worth it!" Karen said. She reached for the beer again and this time succeeded in wrenching it from Joe's hand.

"Don't drink it, Karen. Please."

"You're right. There are far better ways to use this." And before he could react, she had upended the glass over his head.

"Karen," Joe sputtered as amber liquid spilled down his forehead. "Seriously? That was just –"

"Juvenile? Uncalled for? You don't have any room to judge me."

"You're angry and I get that. But honestly, it not my fault."

"Oh really? So you just tripped and fell into Courtney's vagina?"

Joe cringed but sighed. "I swear to god, Karen, I don't remember how it happened. I think she may have drugged me because the last thing I remember before seeing you come stomping in was drinking a cup of coffee in the locker room and –"

"Do you expect me to seriously believe that?" Karen demanded. "I have heard a lot of excuses for cheating but that one is the most original yet." She started to turn away but Joe reached for her wrist. "Joe, let go of me."

"Karen, please. Yes, we've had our problems but you have to know I wouldn't do that to you. I would never cheat on you. Just look me in the eyes and you'll see I am telling the truth about Courtney. I would never have slept with her willingly."

Karen sighed and turned around to face Joe.

XoXoXo

"Ian. Why Ian?" Eve asked as she began pacing the length of her apartment. "Why did I have to get drunk and sleep with him on New Year's? He's so … Ian."

Her mind drifted back to the night of the New Year's Eve party at The Recovery Room. She remembered she was sitting with Frank and Chris when Ian had sauntered over. They had all exchanged a few barbs with the high and mighty Irishman and then Chris had challenged Dr. Thornhart to a game of darts. When Ian had won, Chris acted like a total sore-loser. After shooting off his mouth a bit, Chris then drifted over to some random redhead and began to chat her up. Frank had gone off who knew where in the meantime, leaving Eve alone with Ian. They had chatted for a bit while they matched each other drink for drink. Eve found herself not being half so irritated with him as usual. He wasn't being Dr. Hard-Ass that night; he was just being … almost normal.

When he had offered to walk her out, she surprised herself by saying yes. When he'd kissed her against her car door, she had surprised herself by kissing him back.

They had ended up in the backseat of her Chevy going at it like teenagers. When it was over, things were awkward and she had asked him not to mention it to anyone. So far, he hadn't.

Now she was actually having his baby. She had been lover-less for six months, had even gone so far as to have sworn off all men because all they did was lie and stray, and now one time in a backseat, and she was going to be stuck to Ian for the next eighteen years at least.

"Dammit!" She swore as she stomped around the house and finally rested her eyes on the telephone on the mantle. There was only one thing left to do.

XoXoXo

Karen looked deep into Joe's familiar brown eyes. They said eyes were the windows to the soul and his had always been so expressive. She saw a little embarrassment there but no guilt, no shame. She also saw love. Love for her. No one had ever loved Karen with such pure sensibility as Joe did.

"Oh god, Joe, I'm – I'm so sorry," she said. "I never should have believed that you'd do that to me. I guess after my experiences with other guys, I am always expecting the other shoe to drop. But I should have known you would never cheat on me and with … that thing … of all people."

Joe sighed with relief. "Courtney is determined to recapture something from our teenage years that isn't there anymore. Besides she was always much more my brother's type than mine. I prefer petite brunettes."

Karen smiled weakly. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. She wanted to cry with relief but she was still so angry. But not with Joe anymore. Just that raping monster Courtney Kanelos.

Karen hugged Joe and her scrub top came away moist. She handed Joe a fistful of paper napkins. "Sorry for drenching you."

"I understand."

"Look, I hate to just leave you here but I really have to go have a word with that blonde rat."

"Karen, I think you should leave her alone."

"No, she has to know her behavior isn't acceptable, Joe. I think you should press charges against her."

"I'd never win," Joe said. "She would have the jury wrapped around her little pinky in no time."

"Joe, she has to pay."

"We'll figure out a better way to do that," Joe promised. "I really just want to go home and take a long shower to rinse the stink of her off me."

Karen finally acquiesced and put her arm through his. She put a ten dollar bill on the bar and they walked towards the exit. Just then the door swung open and Courtney stood there smirking. "Oh god, Joe, that was the best sex of my life," she said brazenly.

Karen glared at her enemy. Courtney made the Brenda Barretts of the world look like helpless babies when it came to scheming. This blonde bitch was pure evil and she had to pay.

XoXoXo

Ian Thornhart had just emerged from a patient's room. The little boy's name was Neil and he was an orphan in the foster care system. He was also dying. If he didn't get a bone marrow transplant soon …

Ian sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. As he peeled his hand away from his face, he spotted Nurse Colleen waving him over. He smiled at her tiredly. "What can I do for you, my friend?"

Colleen smiled. "There's a phone call for you. It's Dr. Lambert."

"Eve?" Ian hoped his face betrayed no emotion. He had deep feelings for the feisty brunette but she was always pushing him away. They worked together and yet hardly ever said two words together, especially since the night of passion they had shared a few weeks ago.

Colleen nodded. "Yes."

"Thanks, Colleen," he said. He reached for the phone and cleared his throat as he put it to his ear. "Dr. Lambert?"

"It's Eve," the feisty one returned. "We should probably be on a first name basis now."

"Why is that?" Ian asked, his curiosity peaked even more now.

"Cause I am having your kid," Eve answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney was smirking so brazenly that all Karen could think to do was try to wipe that shit-eating grin off of the blonde viper's face. She immediately moved forward, swung her fist back and clobbered Courtney in the nose. Courtney howled as blood spewed from her nose and bone shattered. "My _woes!"_ she screamed.

Joe looked at Karen in shock. He had known he was involved with a strong woman but he never would have guessed that she could bring Courtney down. All they had to do was make sure Courtney didn't come back up swinging. But he needn't have worried because she was in too much pain to even attempt to hit Karen back.

"You _bish!"_ Courtney bellowed. "I _swill git_ you _bick_ for this!" She then turned and hurried out of there, presumably headed back to GH to get fixed up. Karen almost wished she could be there when Courtney got her nose reset. That was going to hurt!

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Joe said with a smile.

"You know she had it coming," Karen said. "She raped you and had the nerve to come in here gloating about it."

Joe cringed. "I hate that word… I am a man. I should have fought her off…"

Karen shook her head. "Believe me, Joe; you don't need to be ashamed. I spent years being ashamed of what Ray Conway did to me and it really messed me up. Bad."

"It's different. You were a kid, you were helpless. I am a lot bigger than Courtney…"

"She drugged you, that evil bitch drugged you."

"I am glad you believe me, Karen, because I doubt anyone else will."

"Maybe if you tell your side of the story…"

"I can't. Like I said, Courtney will con any jury and I will just look like a freak of nature."

Karen sighed and grabbed his hand. She was going to drop this discussion for now. "Should we go just home?"

"Yeah, I think so. I really do want to wash the stink of _Her _off of me."

"Let's do that then," Karen said and tugged him towards the door.

XoXoXo

"Eve, I want to talk to you – in person," Ian said. "As soon as my shift is over, I am coming over there. I get off at 7 a.m."

He heard Eve sigh loudly and then she said, "Yeah, fine. I guess we'd better figure this out. How it's all going to work, I mean."

There was then a dial tone and Ian sighed as he hung up. Nurse Colleen approached him again as he was rubbing his forehead. "Dr. Thornhart," she said. "We just got a patient for you. Her nose is broken and she's bleeding everywhere. She's in exam room 5."

"Okay I'll go to her," Ian said. A physician's work was never done.

He walked into the exam room to find a familiar-looking blonde holding her nose and cursing. She was sitting on the exam table and when she pulled her hand away, still more blood dribbled down her pink and white blouse. He recognized her though, even with her nose misshapen. It was Courtney Kanelos, his buddy Joe's ex-squeeze from some years ago.

He handed her a wad of tissues and then slipped on his gloves. "This is going to hurt," he said but before she could react, he was grabbing her nose, giving it a firm yank, and forcing it back into place. She screamed bloody murder and attempted to shove him back – hard.

Ian sighed. "I did it as quickly as I could. There is less pain when you're not anticipating it."

"Less pain, my ass," Courtney said. She felt her nose. "It better heal right or I will slap you and this hospital with a huge ass law suit."

Ian rolled his eyes. "You can sure try."

She went to protest when they both heard Colleen come in again. "Neil Torrance is having more breathing problems," Colleen said quietly but urgently. "The poor kid."

"Colleen, help get Miss Kanelos bandaged while I attend to my favorite patient," he said and started for the door.

"Wait!" Courtney called after him. "Your patient's name is Neil… Neil Torrance?"

Ian paused in the doorway though he wasn't sure why. "Yeah. Does the name mean something to you?"

"How old is he?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that," Ian said but still, he was curious why Courtney was so curious about his little leukemic patient.

"I've got to see him," Courtney said, hopping off the table.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Show me to him."

"Why?"

"Just show me to him!" Courtney demanded.

Ian shrugged. "Fine, but stay back. He's in an isolation tent to keep from being exposed to anymore germs that could hurt his already failing immune system."

Courtney rushed to keep time with Ian as he strode to Neil's room. He put on new gloves and a mask and handed the same items to Courtney. She slid them on very willingly for someone with her infamously-known disagreeable nature.

Ian pushed back the door and they walked into the room. Ian heard Courtney gasp almost immediately as she looked at the frail boy with dark hair, clearly struggling to breathe.

Ian looked at her. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I think – I think that is my son," Courtney said in a voice that didn't quite sound like her own. It was low and hushed and maybe even haunted.

Ian stared at Courtney in surprise. "Your what?"

"You heard me. Save him. Save his life!" Courtney said.

She watched as Ian went to attend to Neil and something akin to motherly possiveness took over. In that moment, she knew she couldn't lose this boy. And she was sure now that he was indeed her son. He looked just like his father in every single way.

The boy's eyes travelled to Courtney's at one point and he gave her a clear look of curiosity, as if wondering who she was and why she was near hysterical.

Ian worked on Neil as best as he could and then moved back to Courtney, whispering to her. "Why do you think this is your son? Neil's an orphan…"

"No, no he's not. He's got me now and I am not leaving him."

"You're bloody and not even bandaged yet. I never should have let you come in here," Ian said. Courtney balked as he then grabbed her arm and propelled her out the door.

"Neil needs me!" Courtney spat.

"He doesn't even know who you are, Ms. Kanelos," Ian said. "Now stay out of his room. That's an order."

He flagged down Nurse Colleen once again and passed an angry Courtney off on her. "Bandage Ms. Kanelos and make sure she leaves here right afterwards," he said. He was not trying to be unkind but he didn't trust Courtney as far as he could throw her. She had the maternal instinct, he suspected, of a barracuda.

XoXoXo

Karen and Joe arrived back at the Scanlon house and he immediately hopped in the shower. She paced in their room while waiting for him to return and when he finally did; his lower body was wrapped in a towel and his chest still moist with the sheen of water. Karen thought he was handsome, so handsome, and she still loved him beyond words, but she wasn't sure they should share a bed. What if he didn't want to?

"What's bothering you, Karen?" Joe asked as he moved towards the dresser to grab his clothes. "And don't tell me nothing. I can see it in your eyes."

Karen sighed and sunk down onto the edge of the bed. "I am worried Courtney will come between us."

"She won't. I won't let her!"

"What if she already has?" Karen asked miserably. "Can you honestly say that after what you went through, you're ready to share the same bed, let alone a life with me?"

Joe sighed running a hand through his damp black hair. "I have no problem with it, Karen. Maybe it's you who has a problem being with me now."

XoXoXo

Courtney was soon bandaged up by the annoyingly inquisitive Colleen who had a million questions for her that Courtney refused to answer. Finally Colleen insisted on showing her to the elevator. Courtney got on it and rode it to the ground floor but then quickly darted to the stairwell which ran beside it and hiked all the way to the sixth floor.

She opened the door at the top of the staircase and peeked around before running for Neil's room. She grabbed a mask and gloves and looking around, she slipped inside, pulling the items on.

She moved over to the tent and lightly knocked on it with her latex-covered first. Neil popped his eyes open and stared at her. He managed to say, "Who are you?"

XoXoXo

"I don't have a problem being with you, Joe. I just really think you need to deal with the fact that Courtney raped you before anything should happen between us."

Joe glared at Karen and turned away from her, moving over to the dresser and yanking a drawer out. His shoulders were stiff and Karen could tell he was trying to keep his composure as he gathered his clothing but that he wasn't faring very well.

"Joe –"

"Karen, stop. Okay? I appreciate what you're trying to do but you're treating me like a victim, or worse, damaged goods and –"

"I am not! I would never do that, especially after what I went through."

Joe whirled around to face her. "See that's just it, Karen! You are thinking of what happened to you and trying to compare it with what happened to me and it's just not the same thing."

"I am not. I am just trying to help."

"Well, you're not. Honestly you're not," Joe said in a low voice. Karen felt tears burn her eyes and she stood, moving to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I need to a moment alone," Karen said.

Joe nodded. "Fine. Whatever. I'll get dressed and maybe we can talk later."

Karen nodded sadly. "Yeah, okay." She walked out into the hall and shut the door after her. She felt the tears give way and roll down her face as she hurried out of the house. She ended up sitting on the back porch, crying her eyes out, feeling vulnerable and weak and impotent – three feelings she detested more than any other.

XoXoXo

"Who am I?" Courtney said. "Well, this may be hard to believe but … I'm your mother."

The little boy struggled to try to sit up but Courtney shook her head. "No, don't get up on my account," Courtney said lamely in a quiet voice. She couldn't believe she was staring at her own son and that he was this sick little thing. And that she loved him immediately. She had never wanted to give him up but had believed at the time, it was for the best. At least she had deluded herself into believing that.

Neil's brown eyes looked sad. "If you're my mom, why didn't you come for me sooner?"

Courtney sighed. "I thought you were better off without me. The adoption agency promised me you'd be placed with wonderful parents. The Torrances … what were they like?"

Neil looked away and Courtney felt ill herself. "Neil?" She prompted.

"They weren't very nice," Neil said when he turned to look back at her. His brown eyes were wet. "Not nice at all. And I've been in foster care for the last year because they decided they didn't want me anymore when I got sick."

"Oh, Neil." Courtney's whole body burned with indignant anger. Those people had promised to love and care for her son and here he was, possibly dying, all alone. Until now. She would never leave him again.

"I'm so sorry. If I ever find them, I swear I'll make them pay for whatever they did to you."

Neil looked at her sadly but also curiously. "Are you really my mother?"

"Yes. I_ know_ I am." And she did. She didn't need a DNA test to prove to her what she already knew.

"Wow I can't believe it. But uh… Where's my dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Joe felt horrible for the way he had harshly dismissed Karen and knew he had to make things right with her, but how? She was convinced that he was ruined or something now that Courtney had … Raped him… It was such a difficult thing for him to wrap his mind around. A woman raping a man? Didn't that only happen in really horrible porn movies?

He sighed and finished dressing. He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the back door open. He expected to see Karen standing there, but to his surprise, it was his brother Frank. "What the hell happened?" Frank immediately asked.

"Courtney Kanelos happened." Joe started to sidestep Frank but his brother held him back. "I need to talk to Karen."

"She left."

"What?"

"I saw her pulling out of the driveway just as I was pulling up. She was burning rubber, brother. Let her go. Whatever Courtney did to cause trouble with you two… it can be fixed in the morning."

"Yeah right." Joe slammed his hand down on the countertop. "Courtney … she did something Karen can't forgive."

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

"You won't understand."

"Try me."

"No! This isn't something I can tell anyone. No one would understand – not even you."

"If you cheated on Karen-"

Joe could have knocked Frank's teeth down his throat for that. "You think I would cheat on Karen – willingly?"

"Calm down, Joe, sorry. But what do you mean willingly?"

Joe stomped back down the hall. Frank followed. Joe shouted at him to get lost but Frank was not deterred. He forced his way into Joe's room and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Dammit, Joseph, what the hell is going on? You tell me now." His voice softened when he saw Joe's haunted expression. "I'm sorry, okay? I've just never seen you act like this. It's kind of scary…What's going on?"

"I'm not – Never mind. No one would really believe me."

"I would."

Joe shook his head. He felt embarrassed tears fill his eyes. He was ashamed of how he was reacting. He also couldn't decide what hurt the most though – his pride or that Karen had walked out when they'd promised never to stay angry with each other. If they were separated for good, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Talk to me okay?" Frank said, dropping his hands from Joe's shoulders and leaning against the doorframe, an intent and concerned expression on his face.

"Alright, fine. You asked for it… Courtney, she drugged me."

"What?!"

"She drugged me and when I was passed out, we can assume that –"

"Can assume what? I'm not following you."

Joe threw up his hands. "She slept with me. I mean, not just slept with me. She had _sex_ with me. Karen walked in at the tail end of it and she blew a gasket. She knows now that I didn't exactly …. Consent … to it … but it doesn't matter; our relationship may be DOA now."

"Joe, are you saying Courtney forced you to-"

"Yeah." Joe turned to face the window, looking out at the starless night sky. "I wish I hadn't told you. I know it sounds far-fetched and lame."

"Yeah, Joe, it does sound far-fetched. But I believe you. I know Courtney and how she operates. I also know you. If you say she did this, then I won't question it. You're a good guy and I believe in you."

Joe smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Anytime. I know we've had our differences but you're salt of the earth."

Joe raked a hand through his thick, dark hair. "What am I going to do? I mean, Karen is really freaked out and –"

"Don't think about Karen, right now. Think about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Courtney is going to spin this her way and you need to be prepared."

"How?"Joe growled.

"You're not going to like it but I think we need to get you to the hospital right away and have Ian Thornhart run a blood test on you."

"You think Courtney-"

"Infected you with something? I doubt it. But she did drug you; you're sure of that."

"I'm not sure of anything."

"Well let's find out. We'll have Ian run a discreet blood test on you and see if Courtney did indeed dope you up with something."

"Frank, I –"

"You need a blood test, Joe. If Courtney tries to spin this around on you, you need to be prepared. So will you come to GH right now and have tests run?"

XoXoXo

"Your dad?" Courtney asked, staring at Neil. "Your dad…"

"Yeah, everyone has one, right?"

"Yeah they do, Neil," Courtney said.

"Well, is he going to come here and see me too?"

Courtney grimaced. "The truth is, Neil… He doesn't know about you."

Courtney had never let herself feel sorry for anyone but seeing the look in her son's eyes made her ache deep down. "I wanted to tell him… it just was never the right time. I gave you up because I had to. You have to understand, Neil, if I had a way to keep you, I would have. And the Torrances swore up and down that you would be in good hands. I should have known they were lying. Everyone lies."

"I don't."

"Well, except you. You're a good kid. I can tell."

Neil smiled a little as he twisted the covers with his tiny pink fingers. "When I get out of here, can I come live with you?"

"Yes, absolutely…When you come home to my place, we're going to have a big party with lots of cake! You like cake?"

"Yeah but all I get in here is nasty Jell-O."

"Well when you're with me, you're going to get cake every night for dessert."

"Yay."

"Yay," Courtney echoed.

"And you'll tell my Dad about me?"

Courtney hesitated only a second before nodding. "Yes, your Dad will know about you by then and I promise he will love you as much as I already do."


	4. Chapter 4

*****Here's the next part. Not too sure about it but here we go lol Courtney will be full-on crazy for a bit longer. Maybe having everyone know Neil is her son though will change her in some ways!*****

"Alright, Frank, yes, I'll have the tests done," Joe agreed. "I don't feel good about this but what choice do I have?"

"Good." Frank lightly clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Once we have answers, maybe you'll get some peace."

"I hope so."

Frank nodded. "Come on, let's go over to GH right now."

Joe sighed and followed his brother out to the car.

XoXoxo

It was time for Ian to leave work and go and see Eve but just as he was about to punch his time card, Joe and Frank Scanlon appeared, asking to speak with him in private. He nodded, figuring Eve would understand that he was running behind. Duty called, after all.

Ian told them to step into one of the treatment rooms and he shut the door. He saw the somber expressions on both of their faces. "What's going on?" Ian immediately asked.

"It's a long story," Joe said.

Frank looked at his younger brother. "Do you want me to-"

"To tell the story? Yes I do, but I know I have to. If I don't face what happened … Karen and I can't move past this."

"Just don't think about Karen right now, Joseph. Think about yourself first."

Ian watched them. "What does all of this have to do with Karen?"

"Everything," Joe said miserably and he started to explain his predicament. "Courtney Kanelos… She drugged me … At least I think she did… I think she took advantage of me, Ian. As crazy as that sounds." Joe looked down at his feet.

Ian shook his head. "Well, she's a brazen one. Now I understand why I had to set her nose earlier tonight."

Frank looked at Joe curiously. "You –"

"No, no. That was Karen's doing. She found us together and after I explained that I didn't remember anything, she went off on Courtney. I don't blame her at all." He looked at Ian. "I know this is a far-fetched story but you have to believe that I would never, ever willingly cheat on Karen, Ian. You have to believe that."

"I do."

"Wait… You do?" Joe asked.

"Yes. I know you fairly well by now, Dr. Scanlon, you're a standup guy. The love you have for Karen Wexler is very evident. Plus, I did some research on this phenomenon when I was at Doctors without Borders. Females can and do rape men – not by using force, but rather intimidation, blackmail, or in your case, likely, drugs… I will run a full panel of tests to see what might be in your system. If Courtney is as manipulative and obsessive as I think she is, you'll need factual evidence in the event that you have to corroborate your story for any reason. I do suggest that you report her actions to the police but I know that's a very personal decision so I won't pressure you."

"Thank you, Ian, thank you," Joe said, sighing with relief.

"You're welcome."

XoXoXo

Courtney had emerged from Neil's room just in time to see Joe and Frank show up and talk to Ian. They moved into a room and shut the door. Courtney looked around and seeing that no one was paying attention, she crept to the door and pressed her ear against it. Her little hands curled into fists at her sides as she heard what was being said. So Joe was accusing her of raping him! Was he serious? She had merely doctored his coffee, using a little something to knock him out for a bit so she could get naked and crawl into bed with him. She had known that bitch Karen would walk in at any moment and assume the worst. But Courtney hadn't really had sex with Joe. It would be almost impossible with him completely dead to the world, so she'd staged a fake seduction. Karen had taken the bait of course. It all would have worked out too if stupid Frank hadn't interfered. He had always been such a major thorn in her side.

Courtney heard footsteps and jumped away from the door, hiding behind a large, potted plant as the door opened. She heard the Irish doctor saying he would personally take the blood samples to the lab and put them in the hands of their trusted tech, Stanley.

"We should have the results in twenty-four hours, give or take," Ian said. He shook Joe's hand with his free one. "Everything's going to be alright. Now go get your woman Karen."

Courtney fumed. _His woman._ Karen wasn't his woman; Courtney was. And she had come too far to turn back now. She just had to come up with an alternate plan to get Joe for herself. First though, she had to make sure those test results never saw the light of day.

XoXoXo

Eve had spent a sleepless night on the sofa. She couldn't seem to get comfortable and every five minutes, she checked the time to see if Ian was coming soon. She was so anxious about everything; it was unreal.

Soon seven a.m. rolled around and Ian wasn't there. Then seven fifteen, and soon seven-thirty. By seven forty-five, she figured that he wasn't coming. She fumed. Obviously he wasn't taking this baby business seriously. Sure, he could have been held up at the hospital but why not call her or have someone pass along a message for him; something like, _"__Hey, Eve, I have to postpone the baby talk until later."_

She groaned in frustration as she hauled herself off the sofa and went to grab the phone. Just as she was about to call the hospital, the doorbell rang. She saw a shadowy figure on the porch. She hurried to the door, expecting it to be Ian.

"Dammit, Thornhart, what took you so –" She broke off as she saw who was actually standing there.

Ian dropped the test tubes off at the lab, making Stanley promise that he would call him on his cell phone the minute the results came back. He left then and not a minute later, Courtney sauntered into the lab.

Stanley, a beady-eyed, bifocal-wearing beanpole, looked up as Courtney shut the door. "Excuse me. You can't be in here," he said sternly.

"The thing is, I _need_ to be in here," she said, slowly unbuttoning her white blouse. "I need to be in here _real_ bad."

Stanley's moss-green eyes bugged father out behind his glasses. "What are you – who are you-?"

Courtney edged closer to him as she tossed her purse down onto the counter and slipped her shirt off her slender shoulders. There was just no time to waste here and why play coy when she could see that Stanley was very shall we say,_curious,_ about her?

"My name is Courtney," she said in a husky, sexy voice.

"Wait, Courtney? Courtney Kanelos? You're – you're the one Ian mentioned, aren't you? The one who drugged Dr. Scanlon?"

Courtney nodded as she bit her lip. "It was impulsive and stupid. I never should have done what I did," she lied. "But the truth is, when I want a man I can't help myself. I just have to have what I want. What I need."

Stanley's tongue darted across his bottom lip as he watched her reach for the clasp on her bra. "What are you doing?"

"I want you, Stanley. There's this unquenchable hunger inside of me. Only you can satisfy it right now." She popped the clasp free and her small, perky breasts tumbled free.

Stanley practically panted out, "Are you a sex addict or something?"

"Now, Stan – can I call you Stan –" he nodded and she grinned –"I don't like labels." She stepped behind the counter and moved towards him. She half-expected him to run away but his eyes remained riveted on her bouncy tits.

"What – what do you want from me?" The nerdy lab tech asked.

"I want _you,_ Stan." She twirled a wavy lock of blonde hair around her thumb and forefinger. She cocked her head to the side. "Do you want me too?"

"Well… Yes, but-" Stanley sighed. "You can only be after one thing here. You want to me to destroy that sample, don't you?" He gestured to a vial sitting in a holder on the counter. Courtney looked at it longingly before turning back to face Stanley.

"I want you to do one better than that actually. I want you to tell Dr. Ian Thornhart that you found no traces of drugs in Joe's bloodstream."

"What? I can't! That would be completely unethical!" That said, his eyes still never averted from her breasts. "Dr. Thornhart trusts me."

Courtney grabbed Stanley by the lapels of his white coat. "Come on, Stanley," she said, rubbing up against him, "do this for me and I will reward you greatly. And I do mean, _greatly."_ She grabbed his shaking hand and pressed it over her left breast. She helped him squeeze her nipple until it pebbled under his fingers. "What do you say? Will you help me help _you?"_

Stanley finally nodded. "Yes!" He gasped out. He leaned in to kiss her sloppily then and Courtney tried not to vomit. _Oh the things she had to do to protect herself …_

XoXoXo

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Eve asked, settling her hand on her hip.

"You've been incommunicado. I thought I'd stop by and –"

"Check on me? Wow, Chris, that's almost sweet."

"It doesn't matter. It seems you were expecting someone else – that big Irish lug, Ian."

"Chris-"

"Dare I ask if you two are bumping uglies?"

Eve grimaced. "Don't ask."

"Oh that's disgusting," Chris said.

Eve reached out and punched his arm. "Shut up, Ramsey. Just shut up."

Chris shook his head. "So where is Dr. Charming?" He studied Eve's face, noting the way she looked everywhere but at him. "Oh I get it. You don't know. So basically it was a _hump_ and run."

"Shut up, Chris, or I swear I'll push you off the porch and turn the sprinklers on your ass."

"Touchy, touchy, Evelyn," Chris said. "What's gotten into you lately - beside Ian's penis, of course?"

"I'm warning you, Ramsey! Enough with the wise cracks."

"Jesus, you're testy today – more so than usual. This guy has really done a number on you. Is it the Irish accent that makes women fall all over his big, clod feet?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Just shut up or leave."

"Fine, I'll just fix us some martinis and you can tell me all about Doctor Wonderful." He started to push his way past her but Eve grabbed his arm, yanking him to a stop.

"No, you can't."

"Can't what?" Chris asked, eyes narrowing. "Come inside or can't make martinis?"

"Make martinis," Eve said. "I am just not feeling well and if I drink…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say too much and alert Chris to the fact that she was pregnant. She wasn't ready for the whole world to know just yet.

"No one is ever _not_ well enough for one of my martinis."

"Chris-"

"Eve, what is it?" He asked. He eyed her critically. "You're actually green right now. So you are sick." Was she imagining it or did he still sound suspicious?

"Yeah, I'm sick. That's what I said, didn't I?"

"So there's no chance that you're knocked up?" Chris looked disgusted but Eve's hemming and hawing confirmed it.

"Oh shit, you are! You and Ian?" Eve nodded solemnly. "Oh Lord. Him of all people, Eve? He's the one you want to hitch your wagon to for what - the next eighteen years?"

"Why do you even care who I have a kid with?" Eve snapped. "I mean, seriously?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ian desperately wanted to get to Eve, to talk about their coming child, to try to figure out where they went from there, but before he could punch out his time card, a new patient came in complaining of abdominal pain and he had no choice but to attend to her. He ended up diagnosing the woman with a bad case of indigestion. He wrote her a prescription, told her to call him if she didn't feel better soon, and then he sent her home with well wishes.

As Ian was headed for the exit, he spotted Stanley coming his way. Stanley's face was flushed and his hair mussed. He looked different somehow.

"You alright, my friend?" Ian asked Stanley. "You're all red in the face."

"Yes. It's just a little uh, hot in the lab tonight."

"I see… Did you find anything out yet? Was Joe Scanlon drugged as I suspect?"

"See for yourself," Stanley said, offering him an official print-out.

Ian sighed as he read over the page. "Joe tested negative for every drug in the system," he said. "Stanley, are you sure this is correct?"

"Yes," Stanley said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Of course, of course. It's just going to be difficult to tell Joe the news." Ian clapped Stanley on his bony shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

"Anytime, Dr. Thornhart, anytime," Stanley said and walked away, a noticeable little jaunt in his step. One that actually puzzled Ian.

However, Ian didn't have time to figure out what had put the pep in Stanley's step because he knew that he needed to go see Eve immediately. They had so much to talk about. He would call Joe on his way over.

As he climbed into his car, he dialed Joe's number. Joe picked up on the second ring.

"Ian?" Joe said, obviously having expected Ian's call. "Do you have any news yet?"

"I do, but I am afraid it's not good news," Ian said contritely.

"The lab tech didn't find anything, did he?"

"No," Ian said. "But it doesn't mean that Courtney is innocent. It doesn't mean she will get away with this."

"She already has," Joe lamented with a long sigh.

"I am truly sorry."

"Me too."

"Tell me that you and Karen can work this out."

"I am not sure we can," Joe said. "This might be the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Don't give up on her, Joe."

"I won't… But I think Karen might have already given up on me."

XoXoxo

Karen slipped through the kitchen door of the boarding house, just in time to hear the tail end of Joe's conversation. When he hung up the phone, she said, "You're wrong, you know."

Joe turned around to look at her. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"I meant that you're wrong to think that I will give up on you. I won't, _I can't._ I love you too much. I am just worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You say that but-"

"Karen, don't start up with that stuff again."

"Okay, I won't, but I'll be honest here. I am really scared of what Courtney will do next to try to break us up. She's never going to quit, Joe, not unless we manage to bring her down ourselves somehow."

"That might not happen anytime soon… I had Ian Thornhart do blood work and the results … Let's just say that they weren't what we were hoping for. Courtney may have drugged me but the results don't prove it."

"Oh no."

"So it's just her word against mine," Joe said. "And if you thought I would willingly sleep with her, why should anyone else believe what I say?"

"I was wrong to doubt you, I really was," Karen said, a regretful tear drop rolling down her face. "I was just so shocked to see her on top of you. I immediately went to the worst case scenario because that's what I know best, but if I just would have paid closer attention, I would have seen the truth and I wouldn't have yelled at you. Or slapped you. Or turned a mug of beer over your head or-"

"It's okay," Joe said. "If I had been in your place, I wouldn't have been rational either, especially with that temper everyone says I have."

Karen sighed and moved to him, gingerly reaching for his hands. "Forgive me."

"I already have."

"What do we do now, Joe?"

"Move on with our lives," Joe said. "The best way to fight Courtney is to just pretend she doesn't exist."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We can always change our names, come up with new identities, and run off to Maui to spend the rest of our days basking in the sun."

"Hmm, I do like that idea." Karen smiled a bit, and then sobered almost immediately. "I am sorry this happened to you."

"I know," Joe said. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore today; I don't even want to think about it. I just want to hold you, get _lost_ in you."

"Joe, is that a good idea after what happened?"

"Am I damaged goods now, Karen?"

"Of course not! I just don't want to push you in any way."

"You're not. Just let me hold you, alright? We won't have sex; we don't even have to kiss, but I need you in my arms right now. I need you right beside me where I always want you to be."

Karen nodded. "That's where I always want to be too, Joe," she said. "So yes, yes, let's hold each other okay?"

Joe nodded. He slipped his arm around her lean waist and together, they walked down the hall.

XoXoXo

When Chris didn't immediately answer her, Eve felt like shaking him for whatever reason. Her hormones must be raging because she was angry at him for forcing her to tell him about the baby so soon, and even angrier at Ian for not coming over like he had promised that he would.

Eve crossed her arms. "I repeat, Ramsey, why do you even care who I have a kid with?"

Chris's gaze was unwavering, but his expression hard to read. "How can you not know?"

"What don't I know?"

"That I'm in love with you dammit!" Chris snapped.

Eve stumbled backwards in shock and then quickly righted herself. "In love with me? No, no way." She sputtered, "Where - where's the hidden camera? Where is Ashton Kutcher to jump out and say that I've been Punk'd? Because that has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Chris's expression darkened. "Nice, Eve, really nice," he said. "I tell you that I love you and you think I'm joking. Hell, you think _I'm_ the joke."

Eve looked deeply into Chris's eyes. She was startled to see something in his eyes that she really never had before – sincerity. Oh Jesus, he was telling the truth. He really _was_ in love with her.

"You mean it," Eve said. "You actually mean it."

"Yes. How did you not know?"

"Are you kidding, Ramsey? How could I have known? Ever since we met, you've enjoyed messing with my head. And you've paraded around with a bunch of other women and good God; you married that crazy wench Julie. So how was I supposed to guess that you had feelings for me? I mean, when did they even materialize?"

"Does it matter? The point is you know now. I'm leaving."

Eve reached for his arm. He tugged free of her grasp and she shook her head. "Stop acting like a little bitch," she said.

"Funny. That's what I was just thinking about you."

Eve threw up her hands. "Ramsey, you seriously drive me bonkers, you know that."

"I know I do … but that's what makes us so good together. We challenge each other; we drive each other nuts, but at the end of the day, I would do anything for you and you probably would do anything for me. Can you honestly say Thornhart reciprocates?"

Eve sighed. "Ian and I-"

"Where is that Irish louse now?" Chris asked. "Why isn't he here with you picking out baby names or something like that?"

"He's really busy at the hospital."

"Too busy for you and your kid, you mean. You have to know that overgrown Leprechaun can never make you happy. A few rolls in the hay really amount to nothing."

"Stop it, Chris."

"What do you really even know about him anyway? He just randomly popped up at the hospital a few months ago. You don't know a damn thing about where's he been or what he's done. You need to hire a good private investigator before you let him play daddy to your child."

"It's too late, Chris. Like it or not, Ian _is_ my baby's father."

"I actually feel sorry for the little kid being stuck with that guy."

"He's never done anything to you Chris, not really, so stop hating him okay?"

"Why should I? He's a pompous asshole."

"Takes one to know one."

"So what? I don't like him and I don't trust him. You don't need him. He'll just hold you and the kid back. He doesn't even love you, Eve. To him, you're just another notch on his belt buckle."

"You are such a jerk!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it, Lambert?"

"Just get out, Chris, just get out right now. I don't want to hear another damn word you have to say."

"Fine, I'll go, but don't come crying to me when Thornhart lets you down again – and you know he will."

Chris turned on his heel and stomped for the door. Just as he was pushing it open, Ian arrived. Chris had never been one to dirty his hands – he was far too smart and suave for that – but in that moment, he was filled with rage. He _needed_ to punch Ian.

And so he did - right in the mouth.

xoxoxo

Ian had no sooner turned up on the doorstep of the boarding house than he was getting a solid punch to the mouth. He felt the skin of his bottom lip split open and his ears rang. He blinked his eyes, shocked to see Chris Ramsey of all people standing there. He wouldn't have guessed the punk had that in him.

Ian was tempted to throttle the little shit in return but instead swiped a hand across his bleeding lip, demanding to know, "What the hell was that for?"

"Chris, I can't believe you!" Eve spat. She pushed past Chris and moved over to Ian, trying to assess the damage with her trained doctor's eye. Meanwhile, Chris was openly fuming. He went to hit Ian again but Ian actually saw him coming this time and blocked the punch.

"Ramsey, I don't know what you are on but you need to back the hell off!" Ian snapped.

"Don't mind Ramsey here. He was just leaving, weren't you, Chris?" Eve said.

Chris glared at the two of them. "Fine. I'll leave, but really think about what you are doing, Eve, saddling yourself to this chump for the next eighteen years."

Ian's eyes locked on Eve. So it appeared that she had already told someone about the baby and they hadn't even gotten to talk about it themselves yet.

Eve ignored his pointed look and literally shoved Chris out the door. The screen door slammed closed after him with a resounding _bang!_

"What the hell got into Ramsey?" Ian asked when Chris was gone.

"He was feeling pissy, I guess," Eve said. "Are you okay?"

Ian touched his lip and winced. "Just fine."

"No, you're not. Come on, let me fix you up," Eve said. She gestured to a chair at the table. "Sit down."

"I don't need you to fuss over me, Eve."

"I _said,_ sit down. My house, my rules. Okay, so technically this place belongs to the Scanlons, but I do pay rent."

He shrugged and slipped into a chair. Eve went to the cupboard and extracted a First Aid Kit. Ian wanted to protest but he knew that she wouldn't accept "no" for an answer. And he supposed it wouldn't be the worst thing ever for a beautiful woman to try to mother him.

She balled up a small towel and soaked it with rubbing alcohol. She then pressed it to the corner of his mouth. He growled and she shook her head. "Don't be such a big baby."

"Speaking of babies …"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Nice segue there."

"We should talk about this, don't you think?"

"We should," Eve said. "We should have talked about it hours ago actually, but you conveniently weren't around."

"Eve, you're a fellow doctor. You understand the demands of the job better than anyone."

"So you were at work this whole time?"

"Where else would I be?" Ian said. "You don't honestly think I've been out partying all night or something."

"Well how the hell should I know? I barely know you."

"Ask me something then."

"Why?"

"Because you said it yourself. You barely know me."

"Alright... Why did you come to Port Charles of all places?"

"You already know why. I had been practicing medicine through Doctors Without Limits for years and when Alan Quartermaine called me with an offer for a fellowship at General Hospital, I figured I would give it a chance. I took it as a challenge to see if I could make it in civilization. Let me tell you, Port Charles is worlds away from the African bush."

"I'll bet," Eve said. She dabbed at the break in his skin once more. "You won't need stitches. There shouldn't be a scar either. Lucky for you, because we wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of yours."

"You think I have a pretty face?" Ian said with a cheeky smile. "Why thank you. You're none too shabby yourself."

Eve smirked. "You really are too much." She set down the towel and stared at him. "Can I ask you something else?"

He nodded.

"What the very first thought you had after I told you I was pregnant?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I was shocked as hell," Ian said. "I thought, 'I am a doctor, I should have known enough to shield a woman by wearing protection' … And then I felt ... At peace."

Eve looked at him earnestly. "Really?"

"Really ... What about you? How did you feel when you realized you were pregnant?"

"I quietly freaked out. I still _am_ freaking out. This is such a huge thing."

"I know it is, but Eve, you're strong, you're capable. You can handle this and I promise you, you won't be doing it alone. I'll be there every step of the way, if you just let me. I know you won't want my help but I am offering it anyway. I want to be there for my child."

"I would never keep you away from your own kid," she said.

"Thank you for that. Now, _why_ did you tell Ramsey of all people about this?"

"I didn't. He came over wanting to fix us some martinis and when I begged off for obvious reasons, he guessed the truth. Believe me, I wouldn't have told him before we discussed it, but he backed me into the proverbial corner. He even told me that-" She shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, what did he tell you?"

"Forget it."

"I can't. Talk to me. We need to be able to confide in each other if we're going to be raising a child together."

Eve splayed her hands on the table. "He got all uppity, said that you were bad for me, and then he blurted out that he was in love with me."

"Well I figured that last part out."

"Excuse me?"

"It's been obvious to me for sometime that Chris has feelings for you. _But_ because he doesn't know what to do with them, he becomes the proverbial mean little bully on the school playground, tugging at the girl's pigtails to try to get her attention."

"I didn't realize how he felt until now."

"And now that you do know, what are you going to do with that bit 'o knowledge?"

"Nothing. Look, Ramsey is a jerk, but I can be friendly with him. I just can't be anything else to him."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Oh, is it my turn at Twenty Questions now?"

"Lambert…"

"I can't be with him, Ian, because I don't feel that way about him. Besides, I am having a baby so the last thing on my mind right now is dating."

"Well, that's too bad."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you on a date."

Eve's eyes crinkled in a little smile. "I think we're way past the dating stage, Dr. Thornhart."

"But we never actually went out on a real date, Eve. I didn't wine and dine you."

"You just… wined me," Eve said. "I was really buzzed that night."

"You weren't that far gone and neither was I," Ian said. "I was pretty damn cognizant of what we were doing, even if I didn't -"

"Slap on a condom." Eve sighed. "To be fair, I didn't ask you to."

"We were both caught up in the moment."

"Yes, and now because of that, we are having a baby."

"I will be there for you, Eve, I promise you that. You just can't push me away."

"I have a habit of doing that, don't I?"

"You're not the only one. I do the same, but now we aren't the only ones we to consider here. We have a baby to think about now. We have to work together and communicate the best we can. We owe it to this baby to present at least a semi-united front."

"You're right."

"You're being awfully agreeable for a change, Lambert."

"Don't get used to it, Thornhart," she returned with a smile.

Ian grinned back at her. "So about that date I mentioned…"

"What about it?"

"Will you go on a date with me? We can dress up and eat at some fine dining establishment. We can dance…"

"You know how to dance?"

"Well, I am certainly willing to learn."

Eve smirked. "You really want to take me out on a date?"

"Yes… So what do you say? Will you go out with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Eve nodded. "Alright, Thornhart, you've twisted my arm… I will go on a date with you."

Ian grinned. "Don't make it sound so painful."

"I don't think it will be. I just hope the restaurant in question has Saltines on the menu."

"You have morning sickness, huh?"

"Yes, that fabled 'morning' sickness. But it just doesn't happen in the morning. It's an all-day-long sickness."

"Are you feeling ill now?"

"A little," Eve admitted. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You said you'd let me be there for you … Let me help you with this."

"Is there actually even a legitimate cure for morning sickness?" Eve asked. "Because if so, I haven't heard of it and believe me, I've been researching this."

"Well I know an old remedy I learned about from half a world away. Do you have any pepper?"

"I should but, Ian, I don't really want -" She broke off as he was already moving for the cupboard. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Fixing you something that is guaranteed to make you feel better. I want to take care of you and this is one way I can do that."

"I don't need any voodoo remedy. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Lambert, I'm not going to poison you."

"Sure about that?"

"As sure as I am that my name is Ian," Ian said. "Now do you have any lemons?"

"This is beginning to sound really disgusting."

"Just give me a chance," Ian said.

Eve sighed. "There are some in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator but this isn't necessary." Ian ignored her and went for the lemons. As she watched, he peeled away the lemon's skin and dropped it into a glass, along with several pinches of salt. She felt sick just looking at the concoction he was preparing. He continued to toss in all sorts of weird ingredients he found in the kitchen.

"Are you done yet, Ian?" Eve asked.

"No, I just need one more thing," Ian said.

"What's that?"

"Grass."

_"What?_ You must be _smoking_ grass if you think I'll put that stuff in my mouth."

Ian smiled. "Just trust me."

"You keep asking me to do that…"

"So give it a try. I would never hurt you."

Eve sighed. She didn't know what she was doing by entertaining this strange man. "Fine, but not too much grass. I'm not a rabbit."

Ian chuckled and rushed out the door. He was back in less than a minute with a fistful of green grass from Mary's garden. He ran it under the faucet and then shoved it into a glass along with the rest of the disgusting stuff. Finally, he presented it to her. "Here," he said. "Drink up."

Eve stared into the glass. She pulled a face. "You really expect me to drink that sludge?"

"Eve, trust me here. I already said-"

"You said you wouldn't hurt me and I guess I believe that," Eve said begrudgingly. She picked up the glass. "Can I at least hold my nose?"

"If you must. Now come on, swallow."

"I believe that's what you said that night in the car," Eve muttered and she was rewarded by the sight of Ian flushing a bit in the face. Good, he deserved that for making her drink this stuff.

"Here goes nothing," Eve said and pinched her nose before taking a quick drink. Even with her nose plugged though, she could taste the awful stuff and it was absolutely awful!

"Two more sips," Ian encouraged her. She rolled her eyes and took two more small sips. Right away, her stomach settled its ferocious roiling and though the stuff left an incredibly bitter taste on her tongue, she no longer wanted to projectile vomit.

Ian studied her face when she put the glass down. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"How do you feel?"

"I am in shock. I think that Devil's brew may have actually helped."

"See?"

"I said _may have._ I am not convinced it won't come up later, big chunks of lemon peel with it."

"You'll be fine. I will write down the recipe so anytime that you feel ill, you can make a glass of it."

Eve groaned. "Whatever," she finally acquiesced. She watched him drop back into the chair he had vacated earlier. He reached for a paper napkin and a pen that was sitting out. He started scribbling down some ingredients as she peered over his shoulder.

"They're right," Eve said.

"What?"

"Our patients. They are right. Doctor's _do_ have horrible handwriting. I can't tell if that says pepper or penis."

"Eve, you're impossible," Ian said but he grinned.

Eve smiled back. He pressed the napkin into her hand. "I should bottle this stuff," he murmured. "It would make me a very wealthy man."

"I didn't think you cared about worldly things like money."

"I don't, but I could fund a lot of healthful programs in third world countries with that money. The conditions are deplorable in so many places."

Eve sighed. "Don't let this go to your head. Thornhart, but I think you're a pretty decent person."

Ian shrugged almost sheepishly. "Thank you for saying so but I don't believe that."

"You need to learn how to take a compliment."

"It's not my forte."

"Yeah, I guessed that." She studied his expression with a critical eye. His eyelids were drooping a bit and his face was sort of pale. "By the way, you look exhausted."

"It's been a long night," Ian admitted.

"You should go home then; get some rest."

"I don't want to leave you. We have so much to talk about."

"We've got nine months to talk until we're blue in the face. For now, you need sleep and I have to get ready for my shift anyway."

"You're going to work?"

"Yes. You don't expect me to sit home knitting baby booties, do you?"

"Absolutely not," he said. He smiled.

"I am not some fragile thing, Ian."

"Oh, I _know_ you aren't."

Eve smiled. "Go home and sleep, Thornhart."

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. When should we have that date?" He asked, moving slowly, almost reluctantly, for the door.

"Name a time and place and I'll see if I can squeeze you into my busy schedule," Eve quipped.

"How about tomorrow night? 8 P.M. The Port Charles Grill? I'll pick you up."

"Let me check my calendar … Oh, alright," Eve said.

"It's a date then," Ian said. He lifted his large hand in a wave. "See you soon, Dr. Lambert."

Eve nodded. "See you, Dr. Thornhart."

"Bye."

"Bye." She watched Ian walk out and realized that she had a big goofy grin on her face. She was beginning to really like that man. Maybe more than she should.

XoXoxo

Ian went back to his apartment and crashed for the next six hours. When he dreamt, he dreamt of Eve holding a baby. A little girl with sparkling brown eyes just like her mother's.

He eventually climbed out of bed, rushed to the shower for a quick scrub down and shave. He was back at the hospital by 7:30 P.M. - right in time for his shift to begin. He waved "hello" to Nurse Colleen and then headed for Neil's room. He always checked on his favorite little patient first.

He walked into the room to find none other than Courtney Kanelos sitting at Neil's bedside, chatting animatedly with him. She looked up as he demanded, "What the -" he checked his language, for Neil's sake - _"heck_ are you doing in here? This patient is very ill."

"I know. I'm being careful. I'm wearing this ugly paper gown and a mask, aren't I?"

"Get out of here!" Ian growled. "You have no right to be in here."

"No, Dr. Thornhart, she does have a right to be in here," Neil said. "She's my mother."

Ian's eyes bugged out. "You told him that you're his mother?"

Courtney shrugged. "Well, it's true."

Ian couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. He wasn't a violent man but he still could imagine trying to shake some sense into her crazy head. "Ms. Kanelos, can I speak to you outside?"

"Don't make her leave, Dr. Thornhart, please," Neil pleaded. "She's my mom and I'm glad she's here."

Ian felt heartsick hearing Neil's emotional plea. Courtney had actually convinced him that she was his long lost mother and it would devastate him to be separated from her. It could set his recovery back even more. Ian had never been so angry. Or disgusted.

"I need to talk to her," Ian said. "Give us a moment please, Neil. Now, Ms. Kanelos, please come with me."

"I'd rather not."

"Come with me," he said, giving her a covert but none the less dark and menacing look.

Courtney sighed and looked over at Neil. "I'll be right back," she said. She followed Ian out of the room. Ian led her down the hall to an alcove under the stairs. He was going to put her on blast immediately.

_"How dare you?"_ Ian demanded. "How dare you tell that little boy you're his mother and get his hopes up for nothing? How sick can you be?"

Courtney glared at him. "It's true!" she spat back. "I _am_ his mother and there's nothing you can do to change that. I am not leaving him and you can't make me."

"We'll see about that," Ian said darkly.

"He loves me already and I love him," Courtney snapped. "You're not going to take me away from him."

"Do you care about anyone's well-being but your own? Now I don't know why you have latched onto that little boy but he's very ill and doesn't need you to fill his head with these fanciful notions that will only prove to be untrue and break his heart in the long run."

"What he needs is his mother and that's who I am," Courtney said in an equally steely voice. Her eyes flashed. "I _am_ his mother and I will take a DNA test to prove it. Oh and while you're at it, go ahead and test me to see if I am a bone marrow match. I know he needs a transplant to survive and I won't let him die. I can't."

"If you're really his mother, then you won't mind me asking where you've been all of his life."

Courtney glared at him. "I was just a teenager when Neil was born. I had no business raising a child. Besides, the Torrances swore they would take good care of him. But those bastards abandoned him just because he got sick. Well, I won't abandon him too."

Ian shook his head. "If you're his mother, then who is his father?"

"How is that any of your business?" Courtney asked.

"Because if you are who you claim to be, then I want both you and the father to be tested to see if you're viable candidates for a bone marrow transplant."

Courtney looked at the ground. "I'm not ready to tell everyone who Neil's father is yet."

"I knew it. You are bluffing!" Ian accused. "You don't care about that sick little boy. You only care about your own selfish needs."

Courtney shook her head. "No, I do care! I care a helluva lot. You want to know who Neil's father is? Fine! I'll tell you right now!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A shorter update. Please review if you can!**_

* * *

The intrusive caveman known as Dr. Thornhart had backed Courtney into a corner, quite literally. Her back smacked the wall behind her as Ian shouted at her again to name Neil's father.

Courtney so badly wanted to lie and tell Ian that Neil's father was Joe. In her mind, Joe_should_ be Neil's father. He would have been anyway if things had only gone her way back then.

But Courtney couldn't lie about this one thing. Not when Neil's life was literally on the line. Besides, Courtney could always figure out another way to snag Joe.

_"__Fine!_ You want to know so badly? Well, here's the truth then, Doc. Frank is Neil's biological father."

_"__Frank?_ As in Frank _Scanlon?"_

Courtney crossed her arms. "Yes, Frank Scanlon."

"Truly?" Ian studied her face, searching for the truth. "I thought it was Joe you had a dalliance with way back when."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Joe and I were very much together back then. What we shared was more than just a 'dalliance' or some random hookup."

"So what do you call what happened with Frank then?"

"Too much Jose Cuervo and a broken condom," Courtney said snidely. "Frank's a jerk-off. As far as I'm concerned, the only decent thing he ever did in his life was to help create Neil... There you have it, Dr. Thornhart. Now you know the truth. So what are you going to do with it?"

"That's the problem. I _don't_ know the truth. I've heard _your_ version of things but I trust you about as far as I can throw you."

"Listen you bastard, I don't give a damn what you think. Just hurry up and do a DNA test already so you can see for yourself that I'm not lying," Courtney hissed.

"Fine. Let's end this debate, shall we? Come along," Ian said.

Courtney eyed him mistrustfully but ultimately followed him into an empty room. "Sit down and stay put," Ian said.

Courtney watched as he withdrew a cell phone from his pocket and dialed before putting it to his ear. She listened carefully to his side of the conversation. "Stanley, it's Ian. I need you to come to Room 456 with a DNA swab kit. Yes, right now."

Courtney's stomach dropped right into her toes. Stanley? _Stanley!_ Stanley - the very same Stanley who she had seduced in the lab just the night before? The sniveling, sexually inferior gnat was actually coming here? _Dear God._ What if he slipped up and alerted Dr. Man-Bitch to the fact that they knew each other all too well?

Ian was just a like a dog with a bone. If he suspected Courtney had any connection with the nerdy lab tech, he would not stop until he found out exactly how they had become acquainted. Courtney's plans would all go up in smoke! She'd lose everything!

Courtney hopped off the chair as Ian slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom," Courtney lied.

"Hold it," Ian said.

"I can't hold it. I really need to go," Courtney protested.

"You are not going anywhere, Miss Kanelos. If you really are Neil's mother, you will want this test to be done immediately to substantiate your claims, won't you?" Sarcasm laced Ian's words. "I mean, you only care about Neil's well-being, right?"

Courtney swallowed hard and dropped back down into the chair. "Damn right I care," she said. She turned to watch the door as it slowly opened and Stanley appeared.

"Dr. Thornhart-" He started but stopped when his eyes fell on Courtney. She mentally willed him to pull his act together.

To her surprise, Stanley composed himself rather quickly. He turned to look at Ian. "I brought the swab kit."

"Thank you, Stanley," Ian said. He looked between Stanley and Courtney. "This is Patient A, one Courtney Kanelos. I want you to run her DNA against another sample I will bring you in a few minutes. I want you to put a rush on the results."

"Of course," Stanley said. He slipped on a pair of latex gloves and approached Courtney. He was surprisingly calm when he said, "This won't hurt a bit. Just open your mouth please."

_God that sounded familiar,_ she thought darkly, picturing the degrading things she had done with Stanley in order to get him to do her bidding. She wanted to gag.

Courtney wrinkled her nose as Stanley stared at her and gently swabbed the inside of her cheek. He then carefully slid the sample into a glass vial and capped it.

"Stanley," Ian said, "don't let that sample out of your sight. Not for a second."

"Of course, Dr. Thornhart," Stanley agreed. He labeled the vial and then walked out.

Courtney sucked in a deep and greedy breath. So far, it seemed that Ian hadn't caught on to her and Stanley. God willing, he never would.

Courtney stood up. "I'll just be going now," she said.

"Yes, you will be. But you're not going back to Neil's room."

"Oh yes I am!"

"No, you are not," Ian said. "You're not taking another step inside of there until we can establish if you do indeed have a familial connection to him."

"You can't stop me!"

"No, but the two burly security guards standing near the watercooler certainly can... If Neil truly is your son, you will take his feelings into consideration and not create a scene."

"But I promised that I would come back to him."

"You shouldn't have done that," Ian said. "Making promises you can't keep to a sick little boy is just wrong."

"For the last damn time, he's my _son!_ But fine, I'll go. _For now._ But you'd better believe that I am coming back here with a court order to see Neil. Have the DNA test results handy," Courtney snapped and stomped out of the room. She so badly wanted to run straight to Neil's room but she knew Ian would never allow it and honestly Neil shouldn't have to see his own mother dragged away by two obese rent-a-cops.

Besides, she needed to see someone else anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to bring GH's Ned Ashton and Alexis Davis onto the canvas for storyline purposes (also because I just like writing about them!). Please note that they are a full-fledged couple in this series. It's AU after all so I can do what I want. Kristina and Molly don't exist. And as for Sam, well, she may or may not exist, but that's all I will say at this point. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her back was turned to him. She was tucked protectively against his chest as he carefully removed the bobby pins from her hair one by one. Soft, chesnut waves cascaded down around her shoulders and he ran his fingers through the silky locks. "Mmm, that feels nice," Alexis said as he kissed her right ear, sucking the fleshy lobe between his teeth. Her legs trembled as he slid his soft lips down her neck to her collarbone - to that certain spot that he knew made her instantly wet. As he nibbled on the taut skin there, she moaned, sagging against him.

"I'm glad we finally got to do this," Alexis whispered huskily. "It was a great idea to shut off all the phones, lock the door, tell everyone to leave us alone for the night and -"

"You talk so much," Ned said, lifting his head and angling his neck just right to look her in the face and give her an impossibly sexy smile. "But keep going. It's kind of a turn-on, actually. It means you're getting more and more comfortable being in a relationship with me." She shivered as he slipped his arms around her to begin working at the buttons on her white silk blouse. She was damned near breathless now.

"I am comfortable with you," Alexis said. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage. "I always have been."

"But it took a good while to get you into this… _position."_ He peeled off her top and began to kiss his way down her bare back to the clasp on her bra. She trembled as he undid the latch with his teeth.

"You're - you're very talented," she managed to choke out. Coherent speech was almost impossible now.

The material of her bra fell away, dropping to the floor around her feet as Ned placed his large hands on her breasts. She didn't know who moaned louder - Ned or herself - as his fingers found her nipples, already purpled and protruding. He worked at them, running his nails lightly over the puckered nubs as she arched back into him.

He whispered in her ear huskily, "Was it worth it?"

"Wh-what?" She asked. Desire had clouded her brain.

"Taking the night off... Telling your many needy clients to screw off and leaving the office before eight p.m. for a change to come back here to your place and spend the evening with me."

Alexis nodded vehemently. Oh hell yes, it was worth it! Although she'd never actually told any of her clients to screw off, she had instructed her assistant in no uncertain terms to maintain radio silence. She was occupied tonight, and very content, and nothing was going to interrupt that. Nothing except -

The doorbell suddenly rang - once, twice, three times. It felt like a bucket full of ice cold water had just been tossed over them.

Alexis instantly sobered, looking over at Ned who crinkled his lips in a frown. "Who is that?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But keep your voice down and maybe they'll just go away."  
_  
"Ms. Davis!"_ A female voice called from the porch. "I know you're in there. I see the light on and your car is in the driveaway. I need to talk to you."

"Who the hell is that?" Ned asked. "And why didn't they get the memo we circulated around town that we didn't want to be disturbed tonight?"

"I don't know," Alexis said.

_"__Ms. Davis!_ This is important. It's a matter of life and death," the disembodied voice continued on. "I need your help and I'm not leaving until I get it."

Ned looked at Alexis. "Let me just tell this intruder to make like a tree…"

"Ned, _wait._ It sounds important. She did say it was a matter of life and death." She sighed and reached for her blouse, shrugging it back on.

"Alexis, come on. This is supposed to be _our_ special night, yours and mine. Believe it or not, I'm not up for a threesome right now."

"I know." She looked at him apologetically as she quickly buttoned her top. "Just give me five minutes with whoever this is and then we'll get right back to what we were doing." She kissed him gently.

He groaned. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom." He lightly swatted her on the butt and disappeared to the back of the apartment.

Alexis straightened her clothes and moved for the door on bare feet. She took a deep breath before flipping the deadbolt and wrenching open the door. A blonde woman stood on her porch. Alexis had no idea who she was or why she was here at this ungodly hour when Alexis should be nestled in Ned's arms right now as he thrust deeply into her, _over and over and over..._

"May I help you?" Alexis asked stiffly. "You said it was a matter of - and I quote - life and death."

_"__It is._ My son Neil has leukemia. He's very sick and this bastard doctor won't let me near him," the woman explained. She opened her purse and extracted her wallet. She took out a dollar bill and proffered it to Alexis. "I want to retain your legal services. My son needs me and I won't abandon him - not ever again."  
_  
"Again?"_

"It's a long story," the blonde said.

"A long story, huh?" Alexis glanced at her watch. She was very tempted to tell this woman to scram; that her boyfriend needed her, but if the woman really was telling the truth, a child's life was at stake here. Alexis wasn't cruel - at least she didn't like to think so - so how could she turn a deaf ear to a child's plight?

She sighed. "You'd better come inside. I'll put a pot of coffee on. I have a feeling it will be a long night." _Definitely not the night she had been hoping for though._

XoXoXo

Courtney sat on the leather sofa after she had formally introduced herself to Alexis. She noticed the lady legal eagle's hair was tousled and some of the buttons on her shirt were placed in the wrong holes. She also reeked of masculine aftershave. Alexis no doubt had a male visitor somewhere on the premises. Not that it mattered to Courtney, just so long as Alexis pulled herself together, and did her job correctly. Courtney had to get custody of Neil; she would settle for nothing less than having her son back in her arms. She planned to raise Neil with Joe as soon as he wised up and dumped that bitch Karen Wexler.

Alexis set a cup of coffee in front of Courtney. "It tastes like sludge honestly, but it will have to do. Now can you tell me how you found me?"

"Well, you're not exactly listed in the Yellow Pages but this is a small town and word gets around. Plus, I was determined. I've heard that you rarely ever lose a case and I need to get my son back for me. I am not going to let some pissant doctor who probably got his license from a cracker jack box push me around."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Alexis said.

"How far back do you want to go?" Courtney asked facetiously. "Are we talking the night of conception?"

"Well, no, but since you mentioned it, what does Neil's father have to say about all of this? Is he even in the picture?"

Courtney shook her head. "He doesn't know Neil exists."

Alexis rubbed her forehead lightly as if she had a headache building. "Please do explain."

"A man - for lack of a better word - named Frank Scanlon is my son's biological father. If I never had to tell him that fact, it would be wonderful because Frank is a first-class asshole."

"Is he abusive?"

"If I said he was, would it help my case?"

"Be honest here."

Courtney sighed loudly. "He's never hit me or anything like that, but he's made it clear that he hates me. He trashes me every chance he gets. The only reason I plan to tell him about Neil at all is because-"

"Neil is sick."

Courtney looked at her hands for a moment. They shook in her lap. It wasn't easy to talk about her sick kid; to find him again, and know she could just as easily lose him…

No, _no._ She was not going to lose Neil. No way in hell!

"Yes, he's very sick. I just found out about the cancer. He needs a bone marrow transplant and that deadbeat Frank needs to be tested too to see if he's a match."

"You seem like a devoted mother."

"Try telling that to the oaf who blocked me from Neil's room," Courtney said bitterly. "He wouldn't believe me when I said that Neil was mine, that I knew it with every fiber of my being, the same way I know my own face in the mirror. He forced me to submit to a DNA test and then pretty much threw me out of the hospital, barring me from seeing my own child."

"The DNA test," Alexis mused, "it's actually a good thing you submitted to one. If Neil is a match -"

_"__He is!"_ Courtney snapped. "A real mother knows her child, no matter what. I only gave him up under duress anyway. I was just a teenager when I got pregnant and my parents put pressure on me to give Neil up for adoption. Plus, to be honest, I didn't want Frank around him, influencing him. Frank was a loser back then and he still is a loser. He always bragged about how he was going to go out and do great things in the world but he ended up as a low-paid paramedic who occasionally substitute teaches. Pathetic," she said scornfully.

Alexis took a sip of her coffee and wrinkled her nose. She quickly put the cup down. "Okay, so once maternity is established, you want to go for full custody."

"Yes. Frank doesn't deserve to have a say in Neil's life."

"You mentioned Frank has a job - well, two jobs," Alexis amended. "What do you do for a living? We need to be able to assure the judge that you have the means to take care of Neil."

Courtney waved her hand dismissively. "It's not a problem. I have several irons in the fire and -"

"What kind of irons?" Alexis asked skeptically.

"I can get a job if I really have to," Courtney said, annoyance tingeing her voice. "But for now, I have some money stacked away. My late husband came from a wealthy family. Though we were in the middle of a divorce when he got whacked and his crusty parents tried to block me from getting anything out of the deal, well, the judge thought I was very persuasive."

"I see …" Alexis's eyes settled on Courtney's. "Did you say your husband got 'whacked'?"

"Yes, he was one of Julie Devlin's victims," Courtney said. "I am sure you have heard about how that psycho murdered people and all because she read about it in a book called 'General Homicide'."

"Kevin Collins's book."

"Do you know Kevin?" Courtney asked.

"Well... he has helped me on several occasions."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that he's your shrink? Because I am not about to let some crazy person -"

Alexis raised an eyebrow and her voice was stern as she said, "I assure you, I'm not certifiable. Although if you must know, I do come from a family full of crazies - the Cassadines; I'm sure you've heard of them... Anyway, yes, I saw Kevin just to make sure that I hadn't inherited the family insanity gene. Fortunately, he has assured me that I am almost normal," she said sardonically.

Courtney sighed. "Fine. All I care about is if you can win my case."

"There's a good chance I can but it will take time and -"

"Neil doesn't have the luxury of time," Courtney said. "He needs me right now and I won't let him down."

"Be that as it may, this has to be handled just right or-"

"Ms. Davis, do you have children?" Courtney asked.

Alexis's mouth gaped open for a moment, as if she were truly not sure how to answer, and then she shook her head. "No, no, I do not."

"Then you can't possibly know the lengths that a parent will go to to protect their child. I will do anything for Neil and I need to know you can get me to him as soon as possible."

Alexis nodded. "I will absolutely do my best, Courtney. Can I call you Courtney?"

"Only if I can call you Alexis."

"Fine … Look, there is a specific process for handling a custody case as delicate as this one. I realize that time is of the essence but you have to promise me that you won't do anything rash to jeopardize your chances of getting custody. You need to swear that you won't speak to anyone about the case until I say you can. You don't-"

"I get it, I get it," Courtney said. "I'll be the picture of poise and grace."

XoXoXo

Alexis conferred with Courtney on her case for sometime before Courtney finally agreed that there was nothing more to be done that night. Once Alexis had shown Courtney out the door, she hurriedly disrobed and ran for the bedroom. She had kept Ned waiting for far too long and knew he would be irritated. She'd have to do that little trick he liked so much to make this up to him.

She was butt-naked when she walked into the room. She leaned against the door jamb and started to say Ned's name when she noticed that he was asleep under the covers, and snoring rather loudly too. "Dammit, dammit," Alexis muttered.

With a low groan, she located her bathrobe in the darkness and pulled it on before sliding beneath the covers herself. Ned murmured something unintelligible but did not awaken. She rested her head on his chest and tried to rest although thoughts of her newest client inexplicably kept her up for hours.

She nodded off sometime in the wee hours only to be awakened by the feel of something soft tracing her cheek. She peeled open her eyes and looked up at Ned who had a soft, pink rose petal in his hand.

"Ned," she said with a smile as she sat up and kissed him.

"Hey, beautiful."

She spotted a single rose resting on a tray that was loaded with her favorite breakfast foods. "Did you make that for me?"

"Who else?"

"You really didn't have to go to all of that trouble."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to."

"I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting for hours."

"You can always make it up to me … Let's declare today a do-over. We can both take the day off. Tell everyone we're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Well I am. Very sick, because I have a raging case of blue balls."

Alexis grinned as she reached for him and settled her hand on his impressive member. "Maybe I can do something about that."

"Oh please, please do something about it," Ned said, kissing her full on the mouth and rolling her beneath him.

XoXoXo

Courtney had tried to go back to her apartment and rest but it was impossible. All she did was toss and turn on the sofa, thinking about Neil stuck in that stupid hospital - alone, scared and sick. He needed her dammit.

It wasn't even four-thirty a.m. before she was throwing on a new dress and stalking out the door. She drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital and marched right inside, heading straight for Neil's room. She was almost to his door when none other than Dr. Thornhart stepped out of the room, wearing a yellow paper gown. He spotted her approaching and pulled off his mask. He went to take her by the arm but she jerked out of his grasp.

"I want to see my son right now. I'll swear I'll go in there even if I have to climb over your bloated carcass to do it," Courtney said, her tone highly threatening.

Ian shook his head and sighed. "The DNA test came back."

"Then you already know the truth. You know I'm Neil's mother." She studied his stubbled face. It was blank and expressionless. "Tell me you know that. Tell me the test said what I already know - that Neil Torrance is my son!"

The longest time seemed to pass, an agonizing period of time, before Ian nodded. "The DNA test does confirm that you are his mother."

"See? I told you Neil is mine. Now take me to him. You can't keep him from me any longer. I won't let you."

"Right now, I wouldn't dream of keeping you out of there, but you have to know the truth first. You have to know what you're walking into."

"What truth? What are you talking about?"

Ian splayed his large hands and his eyes were noticeably sad. "Neil is very sick. Last night he took a turn for the worst and I honestly don't think ... I don't believe that he will make it to the end of the week."

_"__What?"_ Courtney said. "No. No. You're just saying that because - because you don't want me near him. Because Frank and Karen and everyone else have filled your head with idiotic notions about what a monster I am. Neil is going to be fine. He's going to be just fine because I'm here now and I won't let him die." Her voice shook. "Now give me one of those paper jackets and whatever else and let me see my kid."

"Courtney-" He reached for her but she swatted his hands away.

"Take me to him!" Courtney thundered. Her eyes burned with hot, angry tears. "Take me to him right now. You may have given up on Neil, but I won't. I never will."

* * *

**\- Wow! Courtney surprised me there. How about you? But it's true that her main redeeming quality was always her love for her son and she's a Mama Bear when it comes to Neil. But is it too late to save Neil's life? Will Frank find out he's a father? What happens next? Hmm… Keep reading. More episodes are coming soon, I promise!**


End file.
